daily digs ending part 4 (finale)
by hatchet.chef
Summary: idk


Courtney sits down in her studio chair.

"Guy, do you think that replacing them was unfair?" Courtney asks.

"No way, they left on their own! Everyone went their seperate ways! Now it's our turn." Anne says.

"Besides, we are a better group than they are!" Staci teases.

"I'm obviously more hotter too." Scott says.

"Says the rainbow clown." Cameron says sarcasticlly.

"Whatever nerd." Scott teases.

"Well they all seemed really depressed yesterday! I feel like it's my fault!" Courtney sighs.

"Well it kinda is." Staci says.

"You're not helping.." Courtney sighs.

"Whatever." Staci laughs.

"Should we go talk to them?" Courtney asks.

"I don't know. You were right about the whole thing. Their group is old, it's used up, it's history! As they said, you can't bring back the dead." Scott says.

"Yeah.. you're right.." Courtney sighs.

"Besides, why would they care?" Anne asks.

"Well...maybe they still care..?" Courtney suggets.

"If they still cared they wouldn't have left in the first place." Scott says.

"You're right. What was I thinking...haha silly me." Courtney laughs.

Everyone was silent.

"I can't take this! Even if you guys are right! I need to go talk to them and you guys are coming with me!" Courtney demands.

The group shrugs.

Courtney walks out, followed by her group.

Courtney and her group take a taxi.

"On my gps, it says they're at the park!" Courtney shouts.

They all go to the park.

The group hides in the bushes and watch them.

"Courtney was right.." Lindsay starts off.

"Yup.." Noah sighs.

"What are we going to do?" Dakota asks.

"There is no we anymore.." Lindsay sighs.

"I agree." Noah nods.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asks.

"I'm going back to Japan, I can't stay like this anymore." Noah sighs.

Everyone got silent.

Courtney's group runs out of the bushes.

"NO WAIT!" Courtney yells.

"Hi Lindsay." Lindsay waves.

"Hi! Listen, you guys can't break up like this." Courtney says.

"Why? Were not even a group. Were more broken than ever." Lindsay sighs.

"If I can pitch in, lets talk about common interest." Anne suggets.

"Yeah because you're a therapist." Dakota says rolling her eyes.

"It's worth a shot."Noah shrugs.

"Okay..what brought you back in here the first place?" Mike asks.

"Well..Alejandro and I got kicked out of Paris. Alejandro is my boyfriend.." Lindsay explains.

"Wait..why did you date Alejandro knowing that Dakota liked him?" Staci asks.

Everyone glares at Lindsay and Alejandro.

"Hold up! No. Dude I don't care." Dakota says.

"I've always liked Lindsay..I just wanted to use Dakota as an excuse to get closer to Lindsay." Alejandro says.

"Oh..aww?" Lindsay says confused.

"Cool. Still not caring." Dakota shrugs.

"Well..Dakota left and Alejandro came it was just...intense..and...I kinda secretly liked him?" Lindsay explains.

"Aww. That's cute." Tyler says.

"No! I mean after we broke up...I didn't know if i'll see you again.." Lindsay explains.

Dakota sits down on a park bench.

Dakota sleeps.

"Dakota what are you doing?" Gwen asks.

"Sh. Wake me up when I care about this." Dakota says sleeping.

"Okay Squidward." Gwen teases.

"Anyways..yeah..then we ran into Noah in Japan then traveled.." Lindsay explains.

"Oh.." Cameron says while putting down his book.

"Courtney was right! The group is done, everyone is different, there's no going back." Lindsay explains.

"Yeah, i'm going back to Japan I already booked the flight.." Noah says.

"I'm going to join the Mexican Mafia with my babe Lindsay." Alejandro says.

"I'm going to stay in church...Jesus needs me." Gwen confesses.

Dakota wakes up.

"I need a vacation..maybe I will go to Disneyland." Dakota smiles.

"I'm going back to football..maybe treat Dawn like a queen." Tyler says.

"Guys...hang on for a second...please listen." Courtney says.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"I was wrong...you guys are the original group.." Courtney confesses.

"No you were right. Were over. It's your turn." Lindsay admits.

"Okay, so what if your group ended years ago? So what if you're into different hobbies, so what if things aren't the same but that doesn't mean you gus can't be friends. Just be friends. Nothing fancey like a group or gang. Just causal friends who sometimes text or call. No big deal. Just don't end up hating on eachother or trying to recreate something that won't happen again." Courtney speeches.

"JESUS BLESSED YOU!" Gwen yells.

"She's right, once again." Lindsay says.

"Yeah that's true." Dakota nods.

"You know..we do have some time left. Do you guys want to be ourselves?" Noah asks.

"Damn right!" Tyler cheers.

"Bingo." Alejandro nods.

"Thanks for listening.." Courtney says.

"You make a great Lindsay." Lindsay smiles.

"I know." Courtney smiles.

"Well lets go back to the studios." Cameron says.

"Yay studios!" Anne claps.

"Well, good luck old timers." Courtney waves.

Courtney's group leaves in a limo.

Lindsay sits next to Dakota.

"So how ya been sis?" Lindsay asks.

"Fine..You know you could of told me before. I would of been fine with it." Dakota says.

"But you were different back then!" Lindsay complains.

"Still.." Dakota says.

"You're right..i'm sorry." Lindsay says.

"Terd." Dakota says hugging her.

Lindsay hugs back.

"Yo babe, help me wash my gun." Alejandro says.

Lindsay runs up to him.

Lindsay helps clean his gun.

"Hey Dakota." Noah says walking up to her.

"Oh...hey.." Dakota says.

"You wanna read some Hetalia comics?" Noah asks.

"I don't like Hetalia.." Dakota says.

"Just look at this character named France." Noah says.

"Who would have a crush on a country?" Dakota asks.

"You'd be surprised. Now read the comic!" Noah says showing her a France comic.

Dakota reads it.

"Daaaamn nevermind." Dakota says reading it.

Noah laughs.

Gwen puts on church music.

"DEAR MY GOD MY LORD! HOW DO I REPAY THOU? WASH AWAY MY SINS OH LORD!" Gwen sings.

Tyler jumps on Gwen.

"No." Tyler nods.

Gwen kicks Tyler.

"DON'T MESS WITH MY JESUS!" Gwen screams.

"I'm an athiest." Tyler says.

"THEN YOU'RE BETTER OFF DEAD!" Gwen yells.

"Make me." Tyler teases.

Gwen steals Alejandros gun.

Gwen aims the gun at Tyler.

"Hold still.." Gwen says.

"OH YOU WERE SERIOUS? SORRY! JESUS IS REAL, ALL HAIL!" Tyler panics.

"Damn right. Now lets read the Holy Bible together." Gwen says.

"Sounds...terrific." Tyler lies.

Tyler and Gwen read the Holy Bible.

Noah and Dakota look at pictures of France.

Alejandro and Lindsay hugged and kissed.

Ezekiel and Cody walk by holding hands.

"Noah? Ew. He's such a faggot now." Cody complains.

"Like totally. Ew. Dakota, you look dumb as usual." Ezekiel teases.

"How sweet. Tell that to my college degrees. Where's yours? Oh wait you're too dumb to even get one. Also why are you calling Noah a faggot when you two are cleary holding hands? You faggots need to think before you talk." Dakota says.

Cody and Ezekiel look at eachother silently and walk off.

"Nice one." Noah says high fiving her.

"Damn right." Dakota says high fiving him.

"It's getting late. I want to go to Mexico to join their mafia." Alejandro says.

"Yeah. Dakota, Noah, Tyler, Gwen,...call me okay? I really want to chat you guys again." Lindsay says.

Everyone nods.

"Bye." Lindsay waves.

Everyone says goodbye.

"Bye." Alejandro waves.

"Jesus wants you to leave. Respect Jesus." Gwen says waving.

"BURN!" Dakota laughs.

Alejandro rolls his eyes and walks away with Lindsay.

"Well i'm going to see Dawn. Anyone want a ride in my private jet?" Tyler asks.

"Me!" Dakota and Noah says.

"Gwen what about you?" Tyler asks.

"Jesus will guide me home." Gwen says.

"If the Grim Reaper joins don't be surprised." Noah teases.

"You're not blessed!" Gwen says.

"So?" Noah asks.

Gwen sprays Holy Water on Noah.

Noah screams.

Gwen walks off laughing.

Tyler flies to his mansion.

"Hey Dawn." Tyler waves.

"Hey. Where's the rest of the people?" Dawn asks.

"They left. I'm going to take these two to the airport. Wanna come?" Tyler asks.

"No. I don't trust therapists or asains." Dawn complains.

"I'm not asain." Noah says.

"Whatever." Dawn says rolling her eyes.

Tyler, Dakota, and Noah leave the mansion.

They go to the airport,

"Thanks for buying my ticket Tyler!" Dakota says.

"No problem. Just make sure I can call or text you guys. If I don't awnser it's because i'm practicing football." Tyler says.

"Haha okay bye." Dakota waves.

"Later." Tyler says leaving.

Tyler leaves.

"Well my flight to Japan is here." Noah says.

"Oh ok.. see ya around." Dakota waves.

"Bye." Noah says walking off.

Dakota runs up to him and hugs him.

Noah hugs her back.

"We'll see eachother again...right?" Noah asks.

"Yeah..just call...or whatever." Dakota says.

"I'll do that." Noah smiles.

Noah goes on his plane.

Dakota goes on her plane.

Adolf Hitler walks by eating a taco.

**One week later...**

Lindsay skypes Dakota.

"Hey! Guess where me and Alejandro are!" Lindsay cheers.

"Mexico?" Dakota guesses.

"HELL YEAH GO MEXICANS! MEXICAN MAFIA RULES! TEAM TACO!" Alejandro cheers on skype next to Lindsay.

Lindsay giggles.

"Pfft. Oh wow. I'm just on my lunch break. I just got back from Disneyland." Dakota says.

"Lucky rich girl." Lindsay teases.

"Lets add more people." Alejandro says.

"Yeah. Let me add Gwen." Lindsay says.

Lindsay adds Gwen.

"WHAT HAS JESUS MADE TO MAKE US CHAT FROM DIFFERENT LOCATIONS?" Gwen asks.

"Niklaz Zennstrom made Skype, not Jesus." Lindsay says.

"JESUS MADE EVERYONE! JESUS IS THE LORD! GOD SAVED US!" Gwen preaches.

Everyone laughs.

"Let me add Noah." Dakota says.

Dakota adds Noah.

"What? I'm trying to read Hetalia stories!" Noah pouts.

"Yeah just shut up for a sec and pay attention to us instead." Lindsay says.

Noah shrugs.

Dakota adds in Tyler.

"WOOT! FOOTBALL!" Tyler screams.

"This isn't so bad. Our lives are still the same and were all friends." Lindsay says.

"Exactly." Alejandro agrees.

"I have to go take a shower. Exercising is hard work." Tyler says signing off.

"I have a Hetalia meeting to go to soon so i'm going to finish this story. See ya!" Noah signs off.

"There's a pacient I have to help. Bye!" Dakota says signing off.

"Well, I guess Alejandro and I should go." Lindsay says.

"Alright but remember one thing. Read the bible." Gwen demands.

"It's all in spanish." Lindsay laughs.

"That don't mean shit. Get someone to translate it. PRAY TO THE LORD! Bye!" Gwen says signing off.

Alejandro puts away Lindsays laptop.

"I love you." Alejandro says hugging her.

"I love you too." Lindsay says hugging him.

They both kiss.

Alejandro and Lindsay walk off holding hands into the mafia club.

"I'm Mafia Lindsay." Lindsay says.

"I'm Mafia Alejandro." Alejandro says.

"I'm Doctor Dakota." Dakota says.

"I'm Mr. Williams." Noah says.

"I'm Mother Gwen." Gwen says.

"I'm Oldring the quaterback" Tyler says.

"I'm Lindsay." Courtney says.

"I'm Alejandro." Mike says.

"I'm Dakota." Anne says.

"I'm Noah." Cameron says.

"I'm Gwen." Staci says.

"I'm Tyler." Scott says.

"And this has been...Daily Digs." Deion announces.

_**The**_ _**End.**_


End file.
